


hustle

by okamiwind



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Open Relationships, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiwind/pseuds/okamiwind
Summary: minseok and yixing are looking for innocents.little do they know, junmyeon is anything but.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	hustle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvirk77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvirk77/gifts).



Occasionally, Minseok and Yixing go out looking for a third. 

They both have Grindrs dedicated to the search, and it all feels a bit vampiric, especially given the type of person they’re both drawn to. 

They’ve been together eight years, wasting away all the vim and vigor of their twenties on each other. Now, they look for innocence. They look for fresh meat. They look for men like Junmyeon.  
  


\- 

Minseok drinks vodka sodas, and Yixing drinks whisky. Fridays are for hunting, and together, they are a pair of lionesses.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “You could not be more dramatic if you tried.” 

“It’s not dramatic,” Minseok says, and he deftly locates his straw with the tip of his tongue before taking a sip of his drink. “It’s just the truth.” 

“So, okay, remind me once more,” Jongdae says. “What are we looking for here?” 

“Yeah, we have to at least have a grasp on your very specific wants and needs for a lay,” Kyungsoo says, squinting at them. 

“A pure-hearted virgin. A sacrificial lamb,” Yixing supplies, and he takes a small sip of his drink. “What does freshly fallen snow look like?” 

“Or the first bloom of spring,” Minseok says wistfully. 

“Someone who’s never experimented with piss,” Baekhyun says, and someone next to him at the bar looks over, glares. “What?” 

“Okay, I get it, I get it,” Jongdae says loudly, and he turns, scopes out the bar. “What about him?” 

The group of them turn, not caring if they’re being obvious. Minseok follows Jongdae’s eyeline, and he observes a group of four men standing by the pool tables. Three of them are tall, each varying, but still relatively high degrees of handsome, and Minseok grades them. The tallest one, big ears and a charming smile, could work in a pinch. The second tallest looks a little too cold, a little too worldly, like he’s got a sugar daddy waiting outside. _The third tallest_ , Minseok thinks, _now, he could really work._ He’s chalking up his cue, cutely walking over to… 

“Oh, him,” Yixing says. “ _Him._ ” 

Minseok lets his eyes glaze over the shortest of the group. He is dressed simply, like he’s not trying to attract any attention, just a black hoodie, a pair of jeans, a pair of cheap white sneakers. He keeps his head low as the guys he’s with talk, carry on. Even still, he shines shyly, and Minseok immediately knows that it is game over before they’ve even heard his voice. 

“Oh, I know that look,” Baekhyun says, and he turns to the others, holding up his hands warningly. “Stand back, this is the splash zone.” 

“We’re going, we’re going,” Yixing says. “If we strike out…” 

“We’ll keep our eyes peeled for potential virgins,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

They walk over to the pool tables with drinks in hand, and immediately, the tallest among the group turns to greet them. 

“Hi, wanna play?” he asks, seemingly eager for a challenge. 

Minseok and Yixing share a look, and silently, they formulate a plan. It’s been eight years. They can communicate psychically now. 

“Yeah, I’m down,” Yixing says. 

“I’ll play too,” Minseok says, and he gives a casual little shrug of his shoulders. They all shake hands as they introduce themselves, but Minseok and Yixing focus on Junmyeon, the one they’ve got their eye on. “Maybe singles, it's been a while for me.” 

“Cool,” Chanyeol says, and he gestures to Sehun and Jongin, “they suck anyway.” 

Yixing takes Chanyeol, and Minseok takes Junmyeon. Divide and conquer. 

“I’m not very good,” Junmyeon says shyly, and he pushes his hair back off his forehead, each little moment lovelier than the one before. “So take it easy on me.” 

Minseok and Junmyeon play on the left table, and Yixing and Chanyeol play on the right. Minseok holds his hand out, offers Junmyeon the break. 

“Are you sure?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Yeah,” Minseok says with a smile. “A sign of good will.” 

Junmyeon gives him a shy little smile in return, and _oh_ , Minseok could do with some more of that. He stands behind Junmyeon as he bends over the table, and he lets his eyes glide over the curve of his ass. There is plenty to be appreciated. 

“So, you guys are all friends?” Minseok asks, and Junmyeon shoots, breaks the pyramid in an expert fashion before standing up quickly, turning back to Minseok, pulling at his hoodie. 

Minseok can smell his cologne, and it reminds him of Yixing. Spicy, but sweet. 

“Um, we work together,” Junmyeon says, and he doesn’t meet Minseok’s eyes, but he smiles at the floor. 

“We’re friends,” Chanyeol corrects from the other table. “He’s just super introverted.” 

“Ah, that’s okay with us, right?” Minseok says, and he looks over at Yixing, raising his brow. 

“How do you guys know each other?” Junmyeon asks, but towards the end of the question, he goes quiet, almost like he’s losing steam. 

“We’re together,” Minseok says, leaning on his cue, grinning at Junmyeon. 

It makes Junmyeon’s eyes go wide, a pretty flush on his face before he turns back to the table. In quick succession, he sinks the six, the four, and the seven before bowing out. “Uh, your turn.” 

Minseok steps up to the cue ball, and as Junmyeon steps back, Minseok very deliberately bends over to give him a good look, a little hint of what could be his if he came back, if he got the nerve. 

He misses his shot, stands back and realizes the state of things. He is not good at pool, and as Junmyeon steps in again, he sinks two easily. 

“God, you’re fuckin’ good,” Minseok praises. 

“Thanks,” Junmyeon says, and he looks into Minseok’s eyes for a second before he looks away, scratching at his neck nervously. "I'm actually rusty right now." 

“I’ve always wanted to learn how to play, like, for real,” Minseok smiles. 

“It’s not hard,” Junmyeon says, and when Minseok leans over again in front of him, he clears his throat. Minseok looks back, finds Junmyeon staring at his ass. Immediately, Junmyeon looks up, caught in the act, and he goes _red_. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Minseok winks, and he turns, shoots. Actually sinks a shot. He walks around the table, lines up another shot. “We’re actually open.” 

“Open?” 

“We look for partners,” Minseok clarifies. 

“Partners for pool?” Junmyeon asks. 

Minseok spits out a laugh, and he lets his grip slide down the cue, Junmyeon’s eyes on the movement of his hand. “Yeah, for pool.” 

The rest of the game is over relatively quickly. Junmyeon is much better at pool than he let on, rusty as he says he is, and he gives the pair of them a little pleased grin that he quickly bites when Minseok congratulates him. The rest of their group saunters over, and everyone is introduced, merged into little circles, pulled into different conversations. 

Yixing comes over to the pair of them, and he smiles at Junmyeon. Sweet. Sexy. Minseok fucking loves him. 

“You wiped the floor with him, huh?” Yixing says. 

“He’s good,” Junmyeon says. “I’m just… a little better.” 

Minseok snorts. “You’re very nice, but I’m trash at pool.” He looks at Yixing. “One day I’ll get good, right?” 

“Hey, we have a table at our condo,” Yixing says, and he slings an arm around Minseok’s waist, pulls him in close before looking at Junmyeon. “Would you maybe wanna teach us a few things there sometime?” 

“B-But you’re—” 

“Yeah,” Minseok says, and he leans into Yixing’s space, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “We are. And you’re… you.” 

They stand there, and they let the idea work its way into Junmyeon’s head. His eyes go wide when the realization must hit, and the red… it paints over his face beautifully. Minseok wants to kiss his cheeks. 

“Anyway,” Yixing says, “if you’re interested, give us a call.” 

Junmyeon blinks quickly, wetly, and he steps forward. Minseok breathes in, gets another little taste of his cologne. Spicy and sweet. 

He keeps his eyes on the floor as he says the words, as he pulls the air from their lungs. 

“I’m interested.” 

Minseok looks at Yixing who looks back at Minseok. 

“You are?” Yixing asks. “And you… you know what we’re planning on doing when we get back?” 

Suddenly, it all shifts. 

Junmyeon looks up with a little smirk, the apples of his cheeks streaked red. “Play pool.” He takes a step forward, tilts his chin up and to the side like he’s daring someone to bite him. “Right?” 

Yixing grins at him, and Minseok gets his phone from his pocket. Orders them a car.  
  


\- 

“If you’re nervous, if you change your mind,” Yixing says, “it’s okay. All you have to do is say the word, and we can just hang out.”

“O-Okay,” Junmyeon says nervously, and he tightens his hand around Minseok’s. 

Normally, Minseok will feel sweat line their palms, but Junmyeon’s hand is dry even as he worries at his bottom lip with his teeth. 

Together, the three of them walk up the stairs to the condo, and Yixing opens the door, turns on the light. Junmyeon looks around, and Minseok lets go of his hand to let him walk into the new space, acquaint himself. 

He turns back around slowly, faces Minseok and Yixing, and he cocks his brow. 

“Does anyone need time to prepare?” Junmyeon asks, and suddenly, all the air is pulled from Minseok’s lungs. 

“N-No,” Minseok says. “We’re good.” 

“Then show me where the bedroom is,” Junmyeon says, and he walks off like he knows exactly where he’s going, leaving Yixing and Minseok standing there, speechless. 

“Did he trick us? I think he tricked us,” Yixing says dumbly. 

“How could he be that good at acting?” Minseok wonders, but Yixing pulls him off excitedly. 

When they get to the bedroom, Junmyeon is in the middle of pulling off his sweatshirt, and Minseok’s eyes immediately glaze down Junmyeon’s body, hard underneath his hoodie. The lines of his abdomen are cut to an impossible, insane degree, and Minseok has to fight the overwhelming urge to sink to his knees in front of Junmyeon just to lick along the lines. 

Junmyeon tosses the sweatshirt to the side, hands at the button of his jeans as he stares back at the two of them. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Junmyeon asks. “Get your pants off.” 

Minseok doesn’t need to be told twice, and he immediately goes to work on his clothes. They hurriedly strip down to their underwear, and by the time he stands back up straight, Yixing is gasping. Minseok looks up at Junmyeon, wondering what could have warranted such a reaction. 

He steps out of his socks, lies dead center on the bed. He’s already filling out the front of his underwear, royal blue, electric pink, and turquoise. When he spreads his legs, Minseok realizes it isn’t just _underwear_. It’s a fucking jockstrap. 

“I assume you both like topping,” Junmyeon says, and he runs his hand down across the front of his underwear, strokes himself with a clever hand. “What else do you like?” 

“U-Uh,” Yixing says, almost stumbling as he walks over towards the bed, “everything.” 

“Don’t say that,” Junmyeon says coyly, and he pulls Yixing down by the hand, “not unless you mean _everything._ ” 

This is _not_ how things usually go, not even in the slightest. Minseok and Yixing usually spend forever pulling them out of their clothes, running up and down their bodies with kisses until they are pliant and gasping and blushing down to the chest. They spend a small eternity stretching them out, pushing them to their limits, fucking them to ecstasy. They watch flowers bloom underneath their bodies. That’s what they love. 

But here, in front of them, dragging Yixing into a fervent, furious kiss, is a flower already bloomed. A flower ready to be picked. 

Minseok watches in awe as Junmyeon pulls Yixing onto his body, into the cradle of him, and he grinds himself against Yixing, moaning into Yixing’s mouth. It looks delicious, looks lovely, and Minseok feels himself rock towards the bed, approaching as though he’s interrupting. He stands there, watches, and when Junmyeon pulls back, he drags Yixing by the hair. It makes Yixing moan, shocked and pleased all at once. Minseok feels little tendrils of red arousal drip down into his stomach. 

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Junmyeon asks him, mouth red and begging for another kiss. 

Or something more. 

If it is a dare, then Minseok stands up a little straighter, decides he will take that dare. 

“Should we talk about limits?” Minseok asks. 

“Is it gonna get that serious?” Junmyeon challenges, and Yixing buries himself in Junmyeon’s embrace, Junmyeon’s arms wrapping tightly around his body. “Let’s keep it simple for the first night.” 

_First night_ implies a second, and they’ve never invited someone back, but as Yixing works himself against Junmyeon’s body desperately, Minseok realizes it’s never felt like this before. He’s never once felt like this with anyone other than Yixing. 

“Okay,” Minseok agrees, and he kneels on the bed, rests next to Junmyeon. He cups Junmyeon’s face in his hand, kisses him sweetly, just a dot of their lips. “Simple, then.” 

“That all you got?” Junmyeon grins, and leans in bites Minseok’s bottom lip until he kisses him with tongue, until he kisses him like he’s gonna devour him whole. 

Minseok moves in close, lets Junmyeon hold him by the jaw as Minseok kisses him with all he’s worth, Yixing absently grinding against Junmyeon. Minseok could spend forever kissing Junmyeon, he thinks, based on the way he responds, almost as though every part of him is hypersensitive, lit on fire. 

“Come on,” Junmyeon says, and he pats Yixing on the small of the back, “fuck me.” 

“Right now?” Yixing asks. 

“Are you waiting for a more cordial invitation?” Junmyeon asks, and he raises a brow. “I don’t have my stationery on me at the moment.” 

“Get the lube and the condom,” Yixing says to Minseok, so Minseok hurries to the side table, grabs both. 

By the time he returns, Yixing is pulling off his briefs, so Minseok does the same, steps out until he’s fully naked. He tosses the bottle to Yixing who snags it out of the air, uncapping it quickly before wetting his fingers. Minseok watches for a moment before looking down at Junmyeon, and he finds Junmyeon staring back at him. 

“Can I suck your cock?” Junmyeon asks, batting his lashes like he knows exactly how he looks, like he knows exactly how to get Minseok’s stomach turning with arousal. 

“Y-Yeah,” Minseok says, and he pulls himself a couple of times. It doesn’t take long to get himself to full hardness, not when he’s staring at Junmyeon’s lips, pink and wet. 

Junmyeon sits up a little, leaning back on an elbow, and Minseok gets in close, close enough for Junmyeon to take Minseok’s cock by the base before swallowing him down with little warning. Minseok immediately throws his head back on a moan, a moan that only grows as Junmyeon begins to hum around the length of his dick. 

He looks down, Junmyeon staring up at him with wet, blinking eyes, and when he lets his eyes rake down Junmyeon’s body, he realizes that Yixing has slid two fingers inside of Junmyeon’s body, petting up and in. 

Minseok runs his hand through Junmyeon’s hair, letting Junmyeon take him at his own speed. He is used to taking it slow, but taking control, and here… here and now, he is giving himself over to Junmyeon. Letting him do whatever the fuck he wants because it feels so fucking good. 

Junmyeon gags on him, a little coughing sound that makes Minseok groan deep in his throat as Junmyeon tenses around him. Junmyeon pulls off with a gasp, stroking Minseok with a spit-slick fist as he looks down at Minseok. 

“Another,” Junmyeon orders, and Yixing obeys, sliding in another finger and rubbing at his prostate. “ _Fuck._ I want your cock.” 

“You’ll get it if you want it,” Yixing promises. 

“Then, _give it to me_ ,” Junmyeon whines, and he quickly maneuvers them all until he is on his hands and knees, open and ready. “Come on. Fuck me, please.” 

They’ve never had anyone like this, never someone so demanding and needy, but it is fucking exhilarting to be wanted, to be craved, and when Minseok pushes back inside the wet, warmth of Junmyeon’s mouth, Yixing is pushing inside him at the back. 

Junmyeon tries to cry out, but his mouth is full of Minseok’s cock, and the vibrations ripple through Minseok deliciously, a little too good for so early in the game. He struggles to keep hold of himself as Yixing begins to thrust in earnest, as Junmyeon begins to moan more and more steadily. 

He drags Junmyeon up onto just his knees, his stomach against Minseok’s as they kiss. He licks away each and every groan, each whimper and whine. It tastes sweet, sweet like sugar, and Minseok swallows it all down, lets it settle heavy in his stomach. 

“How does your cock taste?” Junmyeon asks, grinning at Minseok like he’s asking for a punishment. “Does it taste good, baby?” 

Minseok’s chest fills with a fluttering feeling, and he quickly pulls Junmyeon into another kiss, each more desperate and passionate than the last. He hears the slaps of Yixing’s and Junmyeon’s skin against one another, thick in his ears, and he grinds his cock against Junmyeon’s as they kiss, as they pull each other further and further towards the edge. 

He can’t figure out what’s better, the way Junmyeon kisses or the way he speaks, a faucet of filth dripping from his lips that surprises Minseok even _still_. How did someone so dirty manage to play it so clean? 

“I want you to fuck me,” Junmyeon whispers, and it glances like fingertips along Minseok’s lips. He shuts his eyes, lets himself feel the warmth of Junmyeon’s words. “I want to feel you inside me.” 

Yixing grunts behind them, and when Minseok looks over Junmyeon’s shoulder, there is just enough time to capture him in a kiss before he comes. Minseok kisses him through it, kisses all the sounds from his mouth. 

When he’s finished, he moves, kneels next to Minseok , and Junmyeon pushes Minseok down by the shoulders. 

“Give me another condom,” Junmyeon orders, and Yixing hurriedly obeys, tossing it to him. 

Minseok only has a few minutes to mentally prepare before Junmyeon is sinking down onto him, riding him like he has something to prove. He leans forward, kisses Yixing as he bounces himself up and down on Minseok’s cock, and Minseok gasps, mouth hanging open stupidly as Junmyeon takes what he wants, fucks him like it’s his last day on earth, like he’s addicted to dick. 

Minseok can’t tell how long it lasts, caught up in the storm, the welling lust in his stomach. He is curling his toes just to hang on when Junmyeon breaks his kiss with Yixing just to beg for release. 

“Can I come?” Junmyeon asks, and Minseok offers him his hand, lets him fuck into the hole of his fist. “F-Fuck, I’m—”

“Come,” Yixing says, and when Minseok looks over, he is watching Junmyeon, eyes transfixed on the blush at his cheek, the sweat on his brow. 

Junmyeon spills onto Minseok’s stomach, hot and wet across Minseok’s abdomen. Minseok follows him immediately, the rhythmic tensing of his body too much to withstand. He comes and sees fucking stars behind his eyelids, the orgasm devastatingly good. It’s the hardest he’s come in a long time, and his body can’t handle all the emotion that surges through him. 

He is boneless as Junmyeon gets off him, as he wiggles between Yixing’s and Minseok’s bodies. 

“We should shower,” Yixing says, and he is wiped clean, Minseok knows. He’s about a minute away from snoring. 

“In a minute,” Minseok says, and he looks to Junmyeon, smiling. “Do you want me to clean you up?” 

“I’m good,” Junmyeon says, and he closes the gap between them, gives Minseok a kiss that tastes like a goodbye. 

“Okay,” Minseok says, and he puts his head against the pillow, “I’m closing my eyes for just a _minute_ , and then we can shower.” 

They rest there in what Minseok assumes is comfortable silence, basking in a happy afterglow, but a minute later, Junmyeon clears his throat. 

“So, are you guys done for the night?” Junmyeon asks, and he sits up. “Should I get out of your hair?” 

“W-What, _leave_?” Minseok asks. 

Junmyeon shrugs, the lines of stress writ large along his upper back. “Not many people want me hanging around after. That's why I... well, why I act a bit more innocent than I really am.” 

Junmyeon wears a lot of faces, Minseok thinks. Can act with the best of them. For the first time since they met, though, Minseok can see clear through to his heart, beating and red, and he sees the vulnerability Junmyeon doesn’t want to show anyone else. 

“Stay,” Yixing says, and he looks at Minseok as he pushes Junmyeon back down to the bed between them. “This isn’t gonna be the last time we have you over, right?” 

“No,” Minseok smiles, and he leans in again, puts his head on Junmyeon’s chest. “Definitely not.” 

“What, you guys wanna keep me?” Junmyeon teases, but underneath all the irony and the coyness, Minseok can see it for what it really is. 

He is pleading with them. 

_Keep me. Love me. Please._

“Yeah,” Yixing says. “I think we’re done looking for a while.” 

Junmyeon breathes in sharply, and when he breathes out, he settles back into the bed. The three of them fall asleep, and just as Minseok closes his eyes for the evening, he thinks that they’ve never gotten played so good before. If this is what being hustled tastes like, then he’s pretty sure he’s addicted to the game.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! thank you so much! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/okamiwind) | [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/okamiwind)


End file.
